


Physical Stress Relief

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Body Worship, F/M, Kissing, MILFs, Massage, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stress Relief, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Guard Bellamy helps Chancellor Abby to relax after stressful day.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Physical Stress Relief

With the constant threat of doing the wrong thing Abby has been on edge since she was given the responsibility of Chancellor. She was wondering if she was the right choice but in the end it didn't matter. She walked through Camp Jaha trying to do what she could but was starting to feel the stress of it all. She snaps at a few unsuspecting people when they come to her for what she deems needless help.

"You alright there Doc," Bellamy walks up to Abby wanting to help her in any way he can.

Abby looks over at the young guard and smiles, "I've been better."

"I figured after you yelled at those soldiers back there," Bellamy looked back towards them seeing that they were still trying to figure out what to do.

Abby looked in the same direction and shook her head, "I really don't understand how hard it is to find a solution to the scheduling. It isn't rocket science."

Bellamy laughs and replies, "Agreed and i know my rocket science." Abby smiles at Bellamy's joke and continues on looking around the camp trying to keep herself together. "You know, Chancellor you should take a break. You have been all business since you took over and you need to focus on some yourself and relaxation. That is unless you want to take someone's head off." Bellamy puts up his hands as he finishes his statement.

Abby stops to look at him then shakes her head, "Am I that bad?" Bellamy nods her head. "I still have to check on the people who are in medical. After that I will go to my room and relax."

"Sounds like a good Idea. How long do you think that will take you," Bellamy was trying to sound as if she was only asking because due to someone else's needs.

"I guess it would take about an hour or so then I will go take a rest. I mean if that's okay with you," Abby gave Bellamy a smile that screamed sarcasm.

Bellamy's face lit up as he put up his thumbs and started backing away, "I guess it will have to do."

Abby was walking through the steal corridors trying to stretch out her aching muscles. She had taken just over an hour to get through all her patients and was starting to feel it. She had to admit Blake was right, she needed a break. As she lifted her arms over her head and stretched she started of thinking of ways to relax.

When she rounded the corner she saw Bellamy leaning against the wall looking at his hands. "Do I need to be concerned about why you are waiting outside my room?"

Bellamy showed his teeth as he looked up from his hand, "Maybe just a little," he gestured with his fingers.

Abby sighed then opened her door, "Well come in and lets get started." Bellamy followed behind Abby closing and locking the door. Abby turned around and waited for Bellamy to start. Bellamy slowly took in the stressed older woman and decided he would do everything she could to help Abby relax.

Without another thought he surged forward and kissed the older woman. At first Abby was too shocked to do anything. Her body went ridged and her heart started to pound. As she felt Bellamy's hands move over her body, she started to relax. Then she started to return the passion she was receiving.

Bellamy moved Abby against a table then picked her up on top of it. He moved from Abby's mouth to Abby's neck. With quick movements he removed Abby's thin shirt from her strong frame. Bellamy nipped her way from neck to chest as his hands moved to remove Abby's bra. When the breasts were free she took her time on first the left then the right nipple. When satisfied at how errect they were he started moving her way back up Abby's chest towards her exposed neck.

Abby for her part was just soaking the moment in. She hasn't been touched in so long that she forgot how good it felt. She didn't mind letting the young guard have his way for now at least. She moved her hands into the dark hair and held on tight. Her body on fire with the attention. Bellamy removed the Doctor's remaining clothing so he could have his way with the wanting body.

As Bellamy tossed the panties aside he slowly slid his hands up Abby's legs. The skin felt like velvet as she moved from ankle to knee. He spread open the shapely legs to expose the glistening center. Taking a moment to inhale the older woman he kissed the inside of each thigh then the center. He stood up and without warning pushed his dick into Abby making the woman moan in pleasure. Abby wrapped her arms around Bellamy as the young guard started to pump hard. Bellamy moved his phalus so that as he went inside with a hard thrust dick, while he also would masage the clit at the same time.

The Doctor felt herself going towards the edge and wanted so badly to go over. She tried to relax into the rough pace but needed more to take her over. As if reading her thoughts Bellamy moved his head down and roughly bit Abby's neck followed by gentle kisses. That is what sent her over. They screamed out as she felt her body relax with the pleasure. When Abby's breathing was almost back to normal, Bellamy removed himself and took a small step back and looked at the woman he had admired for so long.

Abby smirked at the guard and let out a chuckle, "Guess I had nothing to worry about." Bellamy smiled and shook his head. "Just wanted to make sure the Chancellor was taken care of," with a mischievous grin he added, "You know taking one for the team."

Abby shook her head again and moved off the table, "If this is for the team you may want to get ready for round two."

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
